Saving Darkrai's Daughter
by Darkrai's Biggest Fan
Summary: Secret Agent Darkrai is assigned a mission. A rescue mission! Darkrai and Bella Jr. fight a strong gang to save Darkrai's daughter! Read to find out what happens. Rated T for weapons,cursing, and a (temporary) death.


_In the Sinnoh region, most of the Pokémon were asleep, but a gang of pokémon were walking to somewhere._

* * *

" Do you really think this will work boss? I mean, were talking about breaking into the most powerful ,excluding Arceus, Pokémon's house and stealing his daughter, without getting caught by his partner or himself, and you think this will actually work" A Pokémon said. " That's the plan." Another said. Quietly they sneak into the Pokémon's house, sneaking past the rooms until they lead to the last room in the hall. "This is the room guys." A Pokémon, or a Koopatarian said. They slowly walk up to the sleeping Pokémon, or the sleeping Darkrai. "Come on, let's just take her before Darkrai wakes up and sees us!" A Turtwig said. "Fine, fine. We'll do and get it over with." The leader said. Before she could wake up and notice them, the Turtwig grabbed her and ran off with the others.

* * *

_Morning._ Darkrai was up earlier than anybody else, he seemed to be waiting for somebody. Then, He soon met up with a Infernape. "It's good your here, we need your help." The Infernape said. "It's nothing your top agent can't handle." Darkrai said. "You say that now, but wait till you see what it is." The Infernape said. "Your going against the most dangerous gang you will ever see." The Infernape said. "I can handle anything." Darkrai said. "Well, here's the catch, they have you daughter." The Infernape said, backing away slowly. "They WHAT!? Those good for nothing criminals!" Darkrai yelled. "That's why we want you to hunt them down." The Infernape said. "I'll do it! If it's a fight they want, IT'S A FIGHT THEY'LL GET!" Darkrai yelled. "Good! Your mission starts tonight, make sure your partner comes with you, you'll need some help with with this mission." The Infernape said and then disappears. _Back at home._ Darkrai and his partner, Bella Jr., were getting ready for what was ahead of them. They had been prepared.

* * *

_Nighttime._ They had just left their home to go stop the gang and save Darkrai's daughter. They were projected on a computer, with a clawed hand closing it.

* * *

Darkrai's daughter was tied up, and couldn't move. "Just wait, my dad will stop you! He would rather risk his life to save me than to watch me get hurt!" Darkrai's Daughter yelled while struggling to free herself. The leader then pointed a gun at her, causing her to stop. "I swear, If you say one more word, I will shoot you." He said threateningly as he taped her mouth shut. Then, the Turtwig ran in. "Boss! Darkrai, and his partner, The're here!" The Turtwig yelled. "Let them in, we'll give them a shock." The boss said with an evil smirk. Darkrai and Bella Jr. then suddenly break in. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Darkrai and his partner coming to save his daughter." The leader said. "Let. Her. Go." Darkrai said angrily. "If you want her, you'll have to get past me." The boss said. "You and what army?" Darkrai said, smirking. He instantly snapped his fingers and a army of pokémon came out in front of them "Oh s**t, we're dead." Bella Jr. said. They then started fighting. Darkrai used his guns while Bella Jr. used her swords. The gang was losing people quickly. The boss was furious. "I must find a way to stop Darkrai." The boss said to himself. He than noticed that Darkrai's daughter had started to free her self. "I got it!" The boss said. He then pointed his gun to her arm, and shot her there. "AGH!" She yelled. Darkrai then noticed that his daughter was hurt. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Darkrai said. "Fine." He said. Darkrai sighed in relief. "I'll hurt **you**!" The boss yelled and pointed the gun at him. "Oh c**p." He said. The boss laughed manicly before shooting Darkrai, in the heart.

* * *

Tears were forming in Darkrai's daughter's eyes. "N-No, dad." She said before crying. "Mwahahaha! Some _agent_! He couldn't even-" He said but was cut off by Bella Jr. "You little b**ch!" She yelled and stabbed him in the heart. The others ran off in fear of them being next. She then untied Darkrai's daughter using her claws.

* * *

Darkrai's daughter was heartbroken, she had lost the person she love so much. Bella Jr. as sad as well. _I think I have an idea._ She thought.

* * *

"You know what, I think I can fix this." Bella Jr. said. "You can?!" Darkrai's daughter asked. "I think so." Bella Jr. said. "B-But how?" Darkrai's daughter asked. "Just watch." Bella Jr. said. Bella Jr. said some words that sounded like a spell, and used a special power to do something. Then, Darkrai's wound disappeared and he opened his eyes.

* * *

"DADDY!" Darkrai's daughter yelled. Darkrai ran to his daughter hugged her. "Thank Arceus your safe!" he said. Bella Jr. then noticed her arm. "What happened to your arm?!" Bella Jr. said. 'I-It's nothing." Darkrai's daughter said. "It looks more like somebody shot you." Bella Jr. said. "It's a long story." Darkrai's daughter said. "I think it won't take longer than a trip back home." Darkrai said. "I'll explain on the way home." Darkrai's daughter said. "Before we leave, I think we should lock up the rest of the gang, so they don't team up again. You could also explain during that." Bella Jr. said. "Come on, let's just get them before they get out of here." Darkrai said.

* * *

After locking them up, they decided to forget the whole thing ever happened and head home. After hearing what had happened to Darkrai's daughter, when they got home, they helped to heal her wound. Though they agreed to forget the whole thing, Darkrai, Bella Jr., and Darkrai's daughter still remember the part when Darkrai risked his life to save her daughter, because only a true hero and father would risk his life to save his daughter. And he was always remembered as a true hero.

* * *

The End

* * *

My first one chapter story! Please review and tell me how I did!


End file.
